The Sith Mind
by R J Blackstone
Summary: A look into Darth Vader's dark thoughts
1. Chapter 1

The Sith Mind

These are the dark thoughts of Darth Vader in a pre episode IV – post episode III world. Its kind of based on the thoughts of what made him into a Sith Lord.

I was betrayed by the Jedi. Obi Wan was jealous of my powers, this never would have happened had Qui Gon still been alive. Qui Gon always believed in me and knew what I could become, Obi Wan never believed in me. I think Obi Wan only trained me after Qui Gon's death so that he could pay respects to his deceased master and because it was the will of the Jedi council. Even the Jedi council didn't believe in me either, I think they also only let me join the Jedi order out of respect for Qui Gon's wishes and belief in me. After Qui Gon died the only ones who believed in me was Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine. Its funny that the only support I could get was from two politicians. The Jedi ddint even like me spending time with either one of them, the Jedi never had my best interests in mind. They were always worried about protecting the integrity of their order and never about the personal welfare of the Jedis in the order. Chancellor Palpatine turned out to be Darth Sidious, the very dark lord of the Sith. Yet Chancellor Palpatine was the only one who always believed in me, knew my true potential, and understood me with my best interests in mind. I know that he is a Sith and that he is supposed to be the most evil being in the universe but I believe now that I only thought that because it was what the Jedi's teachings wanted me to think. Chancellor Palpating was always there for me when I needed him and he always gave me the answers that helped me resolve any situation. He was like a father to me in the ways that Qui Gon could have been and the ways Obi Wan could never live up to. Obi Wan never could give me the fatherly role model relationship that I needed, he was my master and that was the extent of our relationship most of the time. He was a fine role model and a fine teacher but what I needed was a father type figure to guide me in my life and he couldn't provide that because I think he thought I was more of a danger than the one who was supposed to bring balance to the force like Qui Gon thought. No matter what Obi Wan had to put the Jedi order first and couldn't break the smallest rule. Its probably all his fault that I am a dark lord of the Sith now. The Sith aren't what the Jedi make them out to be anyways, the Jedi are more like what they say the Sith are with all their political intrigue and just a bunch of stuff that doesn't even matter in the end. Everything the Jedi say about the Sith is all propaganda so that the young apprentices would grow up thinking the Sith is wrong when the Sith could actually show them the path that they should be following.

I felt like I was more than ready to take on Obi Wan in battle but he proved me wrong. He used his trickery and lies to win that battle in the lava pits. If we would have faced on even ground without all of the distractions I am sure the dark side would have prevailed over his old Jedi ways, what's done is done though. Now I am more machine than man and I will curse Obi Wans name until the day I can finally strike him down with my lightsaber, he will forever regret not finishing me off that day. I would not have let him live, if it were me standing over his limp body that day he would have never breathed air again. Darth Vader does not show mercy. It is of no consequence though because I vow to take his life when we meet again, and this time he will face a much more powerful Sith lord that he has ever faced before.

I proved the Jedi wrong. I always knew that I would become the most powerful Jedi of them all. Qui Gon told me of my potential and it was obvious to me at a early stage in my Jedi training that my power seemed to be limitless. Even though I began training very late compared to a lot of the other apprentices, I was quickly ahead of them in training. I took to the training very easily, it was like second nature to me. Everything about the Jedi order was very easy for me to pick up and I really enjoyed the training and all the aspects of becoming a Jedi. If they weren't so strict and suspicious of my abilities I would be on the council now and the Jedi would more than likely be the most powerful force in the whole of the universe. Everything would probably be good between us if they would have let be a true member of the Jedi council when Chancellor Palpatine wanted me to be instead of still treating me like an apprentice. At that point in time I was more powerful that a lot of the Jedi Masters on the council and they knew it, but once again they were scared because they thought that I was too powerful and that I wasn't going about using my abilities in the right way. They were just jealous, I did with my powers what I wanted to because they are my powers and I should be able to decide what I do with them. It's none of the Jedi's concern what I do with my powers. That's why I killed so many of them, there was no changing the Jedi's minds from their old ways and teachings. They were trying to put that crap on me but luckily Lord Sidious was there to guide me past all of their lies and down the true path of the dark side. I will never trust a Jedi again; they are all deceitful in their ways.

When I was having nightmares of Amidala's death the Jedi were of no help to me, it was clear to me that I had to be the most powerful Jedi in the universe in order to protect Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine confirmed those thoughts for me when he told me how I could possibly restore a lost life using the powers that the Sith can give you. It seemed as if the Jedi were going to turn all of the republic against Chancellor Palpatine and I thought that was wrong because I felt that he was the only one that had the republic's best interests at heart. There were too many politicians in Coruscant and they got in each other's way too often. This is unacceptable, when you are running a government so vast and powerful , appropriate actions need to be taken immediately in a lot of different situations. For those reasons Chancellor Palpatine is now an emperor and the republic is now the empire. Everything will run smoother now that the Sith have take control of the universe. There will be no more Jedi trying to stick there nose in places that they don't belong and trying to solve problems with their old way and traditions. If a situation arises, the empire will strike it down swiftly and if any Jedi pop up from their hiding places and try to get involved I will handle it personally.

The Jedi took my wife from me with their trickery and foolishness and by doing so took my capabilities of keeping her safe away from me. I always loved Amidala and she was always there to support me, especially when the Jedi couldn't. She truly cared about me and how I felt, and that was something I felt like I never received from anyone in the Jedi order, except for Qui Gon. They made it so she didn't believe in me anymore. I hate them for that and for when they couldn't let me get my mother and bring her to Coruscant so she could be safe. I enjoyed killing all those tusken raiders after they had killed my mother. I took no mercy with their pitiful lives, quick and precise I killed every last one of them without remorse, I hate them. Obi Wan was my master and he turned against me, striking me down with his lightsaber in battle, I hate him. The Jedi council would not except me because I was too young and too brash, but when I joined the apprenticeship program they said I was too old, I hate them. I hate 

all that oppose the Sith, they do not understand the true power of the dark side, they are weak, they are worthless, and they all deserve to die.


	2. Chapter 2 Again Sith Mind

Again Sith Mind

This is a look at the dark thoughts of Darth Vader after Episode IV and before Episode V. This is not in any particular relation to the first chapter in this section but I figured I would keep them together because they are along the same lines. It does feed of Episodes 1, 2, and 3 though for background information into his thoughts.

I wasn't surprised to see Obi Wan on the Death Star, I was surprised that it didn't happen sooner, but the Jedi have always been know for their incredible patience. Patience is one of the things that I never understood about the Jedi, I don't consider patience a virtue, I consider it an unnecessary burden that I will not tolerate. Something has obviously changed for Obi Wan to bring himself out in the open like that, he must have been prepared to die knowing that I have long since grown much more powerful than he ever was. Either way it doesn't matter because I took pleasure in killing him regardless of the circumstances. I always take pleasure in killing Jedi but it felt great to put my lightsaber through Obi Wan. There is nothing better that striking down someone with your lightsaber, I thoroughly enjoy it. Once again though he uses the Jedi trickery and vanishes in his death as if to leave a mystery about whether he is actually dead or not. That must have been some sort of show for those that he had with him, so that they can go and tell stories to the rebels of his bravery and bring a new hope to their pathetic rebellion. None of Obi Wan's tricks will help anyone now. At last I got revenge for what Obi Wan did to me and putting me in this horrible suit. I am more machine than man and that is Obi Wan's entire fault. It felt good to get revenge on Obi Wan, that hatred has burning inside of me for a very long time now, it still burns inside me after his death, but that is the true nature of the dark side anyways. I cannot get rid of the hatred in me, I don't want to, the hatred feeds my powers in the dark side of the force.

I sensed one presence in Obi Wans company that was interesting though. It was a familiar presence but at the same time I knew that I had never sensed it before, very similar to the presence of that damn Princess Leia but different. I sensed him again when he was flying that spacecraft that destroyed the Death Star. It was not by any coincidence that he destroyed the Death Star, I sensed the force is strong with him, very strong. When the force is very strong with someone and they haven't yet mastered the use of it, sometimes the force will guide the events that take place in your life. A lot of those type of situations happened to me at a young age. This one though definitely has a lot of potential with the force, but keeping company with Obi Wan was already leading him down the wrong track. I will have to look into him and sway him to the dark side With luck Obi Wan hasn't completely moved that young man over to the Jedi order yet, but me striking down Obi Wan might get in the way of him believing anything I say about how the Jedi order is full of lies and deception. On second thought, that's good he saw me strike down Obi Wan. He had a very disturbed look upon his face when he saw that I had killed Obi Wan, I will use that hatred to turn him to the dark side. He'll probably be more than willing to fight me after seeing me strike down his master; the emperor will be pleased to have a new apprentice with such potential. He is a good pilot, he bested me with his friends help at the death star, I can respect his piloting skills. I've always had respect for those who have skills with the force and use it 

to help them be better pilots. It shows a lot of qualities about you when you can be a master pilot as well as having a mastery over the force. He flew that aircraft pretty well during the attack on the Death Star, I see a lot of potential in him. I still would have killed him though if it wasn't for the help he got from his rebel friends, he got lucky this time I will have to see how he fare on a one on one battle.

The emperor will not be pleased that I let the Death Star get destroyed under my watch though, even though it brought to light the death of Obi Wan and the appearance of this potentially powerful young man. The empire has been building the Death Star for over fifteen years now and its destruction will not be taken lightly. I most certainly will be punished by the emperor for my failure, I have failed him many times now but I fear none have been as big a failure as this one. I will make it a point to kill many rebels for the actions they took on the Death Star. Before I regarded the rebels as a minor nuisance but they have obviously proved their resilience now. I will hunt them down from planet to planet and make examples out of them for the entire empire to see. If the rebels thought I was a feared lord of the Sith before, they won't dare face my wrath now, my hatred for their insolence knows no bounds, I will prove this to the emperor and the entire empire. The rebel presence will not be tolerated in the empire, and their alliance with what is left of the long dead Jedi order will only feed my hunger for more of their deaths. Anyone who allies with the Jedi will stand to face the wrath of Darth Vader.


End file.
